parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
VLOG-ust
VLOG-ust is a youtube "event" wherein a vlogger submits videos of him/herself "vlogging" about events in their daily life once a day for the entire month of August. Jace has taken it upon himself to parcipitate, making (mostly) 5 minute long videos every day so far, except for the 15th, which he claims he was busy due to "dealing with the repurcissions" of Day 14's video. The videos start on Day 7, as he begun vlogging that day. The video intros feature a musical mashup of Smash Mouth and Lil Wayne, the full version of which can be found here: https://soundcloud.com/shaliek/smash-site Day 7: "The beginning!!" Jace introduces us to the concept of "VLOG-ust" and briefly talks about his recent explots on Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Day 8: "Trolls and friends on the internet" Jace seems a bit depressed, and talks about recent trolling he's suffered at the hands of /k/. He talks about how he was "on the K site", referencing his appearance in that day's thread. Later he goes on to talk about friends he's made on the internet, and the "up-side" to being trolled is having friends and allies online. He also shows his Semper Fidelis knife, on which he wrote "Fuck Yeah CIA!" in response to a request from CIADude420. Day 9: "My Upcoming War Novel" Jace talks about his "upcoming realistic war novel" Tiberius Rising and displays his affection for the TV show "Flashpoint". He refers to many of the characters in the show as if they were real people. Day 10: "The "ObamaNation" Conspiracy" Jace discusses the audiobook version of the political expose book "Obama Nation" which he received as a gift from his father Richard. Day 11: "Reading is GAY" Jace talks about how reading is gay and the only two books worth reading are "Halo" and "The Only Thing Worth Dying For". He gives some rare insight into his family situation, talking about both his older brother and his mother. Day 12: "Bored" By his own admission, Jace has nothing happening in his life at all because all he does is stay at home, smoke weed and play Call of Duty. He seems somewhat depressed and talks about his daily routine. He mentions that he ate nothing but mac and cheese and energy drinks for an entire day. Day 13: "..." Jace is very depressed, again talking about his boring, empty and unfufilling daily life playing Call of Duty and smoking weed. He complains that he ran out of weed, and says he got in trouble for drinking PBR in the "Fan Mail Questions #4" video. Day 14: "Just a lil bit faded" Jace attempts to drive home while high on marijuana, nearly crashing multiple times, slamming on his brakes, staring out of the window into space, reclining the seat so low he can't see over the steering wheel, all while muttering to himself incoherently and slurring his words. He decides to end the video and pull over when he apparently hallucinates something, causing him to burst out in confused laughter and say "ouughghWHATTTT?" before he ends the video. After this video was posted, trolls from /k/ attempted to contact his local police department and send them this video to get him in trouble. Jace was apparently informed of this by someone and quickly took the video down to avoid this happening, but Team Gamerfood uploaded a mirror. We currently do not know if the attempts to contact police were sucessful or not, but Jace did not make a VLOG-ust video the day after this was posted, and later claimed he was busy "dealing with the consequences of posting it". This is very vague, we still don't know the details. Jace originally got high at his friend Kyle's house where the two played Call of Duty and smoked weed. It is likely Jace went to his friend's house to bum weed off him because he was incredibly depressed from having no weed in Day 13. He was apparently desperate enough to not think about the consequences of driving home himself. Day 15 Jace did not make a video this day, and was busy "dealing with the consequences of Day 14". What this means is unclear. Several people from /k/ provided proof that Jace p̶l̶a̶y̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶ 'LOST HORRIBLY IN SEVEN GAMES IN A ROW BEFORE HACKING AND GETTING BANNED '''in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive match against Team Gamerfood that day, however, so he was online at some point. Day 16: "BudK Unboxing" Jace doesn't seem depressed anymore, and is excited that he has a new shipment of tacticool weapons from the site BUDK.com. He shows off his new gear in an unboxing. Day 17: "My USMC Tactical Tomahawk/Combat Axe Jace finally receives his BudK Tactical Tomahawk in the mail, which he is proud to have purchased. He frequently shows off his quality Chinese made sheet metal weapon by slashing it through the air while dual-wielding his airsoft Desert Eagle. Near the end of the video, he accidentally destroys his cheap nylon axe holster while quickdrawing it. At the end of the video, he goes off on a tangent to say he was expecting to pay for high quality military gear and ended up with an inferior product. Day 19: Attention Reddit and R Cringe After Reddit finds out about our friend Jace, everybody starts trolling him on the last few videos he mad. Jaceyboo is mad and decides to call out /r/cringe for what they did. He denies him having autism, also claiming he is a 'human being with feels'. Day 20: I AM ENLISTING ON 9/11 After the Reddit messes with the one and only Parkourdude91, Jace decides that he needs to prove everyone wrong. His big announcement is that he is going to enlist on 9/11. And we all know what happened that day. He talks some more about his 'updated training regiment', new upcoming video's ("The loadout"), how to learn parkour at home without even having to leave the basement go outside ''Quote: I'm going like ... basically tahaaa ... on this blog dude Day 18: Jokes!!! ` Jace sits in front of the camera again, seeing the lack of concentration and not even knowing what he was going to vlog about, it is suspected he is high again. He decides to make a few lame jokes. Joke 1: So basically dude...., why do rednecks have... all drive trucks? and inaudible because they all have small dicks, taahaa that's one Brandon told me. Joke 2: so who is the only mexican I ever liked? Jose Cuervo tahaaa... ((Brand of tequila Jace likes to support his alcoholism with, which is later shown when Jace uses a bottle of Cuervo as a prop) Joke 3: Knock Knock on window frame Who is there? FBI, we have a search warrant for this house And then the guy goes "allah akbar" and then the house goes BOOM! Tahaaa like that okay? It is clear that Jaces humor has reached the all time low of any human being. Lamer or more racist jokes have yet to be invented as of today. Later in the video his mother comes in offering Jace a sandwich, which he then starts to devour in front of the camera, loudly smacking and making disgusting noises. He ends the video with a "Peace out, semper fidelis" Note the very high view count (on Youtube) on this video. Seems like some redditors gave him more publicity. Day 21: .357 Python Review Jace is asked by an internet friend if he could do a review on the .357 Magnum Python revolver. There is no other firearms expert in the world who could give a better review than Parkourdude91, since the weapon was featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 1. And that game ofcourse is very realistic, basically if you have experience pressing the controller buttons while having this weapon wielded, it's exactly like shooting the real thing. Jace praises the gun for it's stopping power, using the magic words, 'one shot one kill', and claims it's perfect for any breach and clear operation. Day 22: Shopping trip and other stuff Jace is stoned again, and finally sees that VLOG-ust was 'gay' and stupid from the beginning. He shows some fitness items he bought during a shopping trip with his brother. Later in the video, Jace admits he couldn't even swim before someone on the internet told him that's a really important skill if you want to be a US Marine. (duh) After that , he goes off babbling about what friends are. Day 24: Pushing for the goal In this video, Jace starts the video dressed in a red hoodie, sitting in his poorly lit room. Jace goes on talking about how he was at the beach, beating multiple Navy SEAL requirements, like for instance, being able to stay in the water for 6 minutes. He is also practicularly proud of the fact that he can float indefinitely, and holding his breath underwater for 90 seconds. He also goes deeper in that he couldn't even swim until a few months before. Once again, he goes off rambling about how he'll be a future US Grave Navy SEAL, walking in to the recruitment office and instantly recieving his dual wield tigerstripe 3-shot burst Deagle brand Deagle Although a not practicularly interesting video, it does give a good insight in the extent of desillusion Jace has about enlisting. Day 25: My Gaming Gear Jace shows off his L33t gaming gear Combat simulation equipment. It's well shown that Jace doesn't really keep his stuff dust free, which raises questions how he will cope in the dusty environment of the desert, once he actually enlists. He also shows his mancrush for Ray William Johnson, and we all know what kind of comedy genius he is. Category:Videos Category:Events